End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends currently afoot is electronic devices that can be worn by users, sometimes referred to as wearable electronic devices. Wearable electronic devices can be worn on a user's wrist, arm, ankle, etc. Electronic devices such as mobile phones provide features for typing and sending messages; however, this often requires the user to tediously type messages using a small interactive keyboard on the mobile phone. Although wearable electronic devices are quickly becoming a member of the technological ecosystem, interactions between device and user have yet to become streamlined and generally suffer from the same limitations as mobile phones for communicating messages.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.